Son nom
by Septieme Etage
Summary: -Oh. Se. Hun ! , le brun détacha chaque syllabe avec un stupide sourire aux lèvres. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. -Tu vas quelque part ? -Oui, quelque part où je n'ai pas à te voir. Jongin rigola. -Tu me blesses Sehun. Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore ? C'était il y a plusieurs années voyons. SEKAI


Production : Septième Étage Production

Scénario : Kilin

Acteurs principaux : SeHun, Jongin

Acteurs secondaires : Yifan

Lieu : Un restaurant

* * *

La grande salle au parquet ciré était emplie de monde. Le gratin de la haute société. Des femmes en robes longues arborant fièrement leurs diamants et leurs perles hors de prix. Des hommes en costumes taillés sur-mesures, discutant argent et affaires avec leurs semblables. Les serveurs déambulaient avec adresse entre les invités, présentant face à eux leurs plateaux de coupe de champagne ou de petits canapés gastronomiques. Au fond de la salle un quatuor à cordes jouait une petite musique d'ambiance agréable à l'écoute.

« -Sehun ! »

Un homme assez imposant, d'une soixantaine d'année, fit un petit signe à son fils de s'approcher. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond s'approcha dans son costume noir, une main dans le dos.

« -Monsieur Kim, mon fils Sehun. »

Le grand blond tendit sa main pour serrer celle que lui présentait l'homme qui discutait avec son père.

« -Votre fils a bien grandit monsieur Oh. Il semble bien éduqué. »

Sehun retint un petit rire et hocha simplement la tête en remerciement.

« -Je vous remercie. Mais je ne vois pas votre fils monsieur Kim ? », demanda monsieur Oh tout en cherchant le jeune homme qu'il connaissait si bien du regard.

L'homme en face de lui secoua légèrement la tête.

« -Non il était bien trop occupé avec une affaire importante. J'ai donc emmené mon cadet, il n'héritera pas de la société mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'apprendre quelques choses. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Cet enfant me fera devenir fou, toujours en train de batifoler ailleurs. »

Monsieur Oh rigola légèrement, rassurant monsieur Kim en lu disant que c'était l'âge qui voulait ça. Ils discutèrent ensuite politique, échangeant leurs opinions. Sehun n'était que très peu intéressé par tout ça, pour ne pas dire pas intéressé du tout. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, observant les gens autour de lui. Il avait envie de rire en voyant toutes ces personnes. Certaines jeunes filles passaient devant lui en gloussant et rougissant légèrement. Il leur servait alors son plus beau sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaites. Ses yeux brillaient alors d'une lueur taquine. Les jeunes femmes n'en rougissaient que plus avant de passer leur chemin. Sehun savait comment apprivoiser ces gens. Ils savaient comment faire bonne figure, sembler être le fils parfait, l'élève modèle, le successeur doué. Mais à l'intérieur, il n'était qu'un jeune homme de vingt ans comme les autres, il avait envie de faire des découvertes et de s'amuser. Et quand son père avait le dos tourner il ne se gênait pas.

« -Sehun, les discussions vont devenir plus sérieuses, cela ne va plus te concerner, tu peux rentrer.

-Très bien. »

Il salua monsieur Kim puis son père et s'éloigna des deux hommes. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois auprès des gens pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin. Avant de partir il attrapa une coupe sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait devant lui. Il sirota une première gorgée de champagne, remarquant quatre jeunes femmes dont les rires strident vinrent tinter à ses oreilles. Elles se trouvaient autour d'un grand brun à la peau hâlée et au visage parfaitement dessiné. Kim Jongin. Le fils cadet de monsieur Kim. Sehun l'avait déjà rencontré quelques années auparavant. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours ce sourire angélique qui cachait un regard arrogant. Le brun sembla le remarquer et posa ses yeux sombres sur lui. Il le gratifia d'un petit sourire en coin, ne s'intéressant plus que vaguement aux femmes autour de lui qui ne cessaient de parler. Sehun releva un sourcil devant le regard insistant du grand brun, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire hautin dans un sursaut. Il tourna le dos, avala le reste de sa coupe en une gorgée avant de la poser sur une table et de se diriger en direction de la sortie. Il tendit un ticket à une femme qui alla chercher son manteau. Il enfila le long vêtement noir et chaud, boutonnant le devant avant de sortir par la grande porte latérale aux petits carreaux de verre floutés. Le battant se referma derrière lui alors que l'air frais de la soirée vint rafraîchir la peau de son visage. Il était venu avec son père et ne pouvait donc pas repartir avec leur voiture, il n'avait d'autre choix que de faire appelle au service d'un taxi. Il attrapa son portable dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et composa le numéro de l'agence de taxi de luxe dont sa famille faisait souvent appel. Il descendit les quelques marches tout en indiquant l'endroit où il se trouvait à l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. Les gens arrivaient ou partaient autour de lui mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il raccrocha, rangea son portable et amena ses main près de ses lèvres pour souffler dessus dans le but des les réchauffer. Le taxi ne serait pas long à arriver, il descendit alors la dernière marche, remontant le col de son manteau. Il entendit le bruit de moteur d'une voiture de sport avant que ses yeux n'en soient éblouis par les phare. La voiture d'un bleu métallisé s'arrêta devant lui dans un crissement de pneu désagréable. La vitre teinté se baissa pour laisser apparaître le jeune conducteur.

« -Oh. Se. Hun ! », le brun détacha chaque syllabe avec un stupide sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Comment le cadet des Kim pouvait-il être là devant lui alors que quelques minutes avant il était entouré de petites dindes à l'intérieur ? Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« -Tu vas quelque part ?

-Oui, quelque part où je n'ai pas à te voir. »

Jongin rigola.

« -Tu me blesses Sehun. Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore ? C'était il y a plusieurs années voyons. »

Le grand blond soupira.

« -Oh allez Sehun, nous étions jeune ta cousine et moi, et puis je ne lui ai rien fait. Promis. »

Quatre ans auparavant, alors que monsieur Oh avait organisé une soirée pour fêter son nouveau contrat, ayant invité de nombreux autres directeurs, Sehun avait surpris Jongin et sa cousine dans une des chambres de la grande maison. Ce petit incident ne lui avait pas vraiment plus, surtout que sa cousine n'était alors âgée que de quatorze ans.

« -En effet vous étiez jeune... Surtout elle en fait.

-Si je te dis que c'était innocent, je ne l'ai pas touché.

-Si tu l'avais fait tu n'aurais plus rien entre les jambes au moment même. »

Jongin rigola de nouveau. Sehun n'avait pas changé. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans mais il était resté le même. Toujours ce visage impassible et hautin.

« -Tu ne changes pas.

-Toi non plus.

-Tu veux aller manger quelque part ?

-D'accord. »

Le brun sembla surpris de voir Sehun faire le tour de la voiture pour monter dedans. Il s'installa sur le siège passager et boucla sa ceinture.

« -Ne te méprends pas. J'ai faim, je n'aime pas manger seul et c'est toi qui paye. »

Jongin n'ajouta rien, laissant simplement un sourire satisfait orner ses lèvres. Il démarra la voiture au moment où le taxi qu'avait demandé Sehun arrivait. Il alluma la radio et ouvrit la vitre avant de sortir une cigarette du paquet de sa poche et de l'allumer d'une main.

« -Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la route au lieu de fumer.

-Et toi tu ferais mieux de te décoincer un peu. »

Sehun tourna la tête et se retint d'en rajouter. Il regarda les immeubles défiler devant ses yeux. Il ne savait pas où Jongin l'emmenait manger mais temps qu'il mangeait quelque chose ça lui allait. Après vingt minutes de route Jongin tourna dans une grande allée qui menait vers un immense bâtiment de pierre sur lequel poussait du lierre. Une insigne indiquait un nom occidentale que Sehun ne regarda que d'un œil.

« -Un restaurant français ? C'est tellement cliché. », soupira Sehun.

Il descendit de la voiture en secouant la tête. Il n'avait que bien trop fréquenté ce genre d'établissement depuis qu'il était petit, les riches semblant se délecter de nourriture et de boisson française.

« -C'est moi qui paye, c'est moi qui choisis. »

Le grand brun fit signe à Sehun de le suivre. Ils entrèrent par la porte en fer forgé et furent accueillit par une jeune femme aux yeux verts. Elle les salua dans un Coréen parfait malgré le petit accent que l'on devinait français.

« -Amélie ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous êtes toujours aussi belle. »

La jeune femme posa sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire gêné. Sehun était désespéré, ce garçon n'arrêtait donc jamais.

« -La salle habituelle de mes parents fera l'affaire. »

La jeune femme les mena jusqu'à une salle privée dans le restaurant où trônait fièrement une longue table. Elle débarrassa les couverts en trop et leur laissa la carte indiquant des plats hors de prix et des vins prestigieux. Jongin s'installa d'un côté de la table.

« -Tu t'assois ou tu manges debout ? »

Sehun ne répondit pas mais s'approcha de la chaise à l'opposée en enlevant les boutons de son manteau. Il s'assit en face de Jongin qui semblait être à des kilomètres tant la table était longue. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal à vrai dire. La jeune femme revint, papillonnant des yeux devant les sourires, que Sehun jugeait à vomir, de Jongin. Elle prit leur commande et sortit de nouveau de la salle.

« -Tu n'es pas très bavard.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Le grand brun secoua la tête avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne parla pas jusqu'à ce que leur commande arrive, trop concentré sur son portable. Sehun de son côté restait de marbre, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Jongin l'avait emmené ici, plutôt que de passer la soirée avec l'une des jeunes filles qui ne devaient demander que ça. Quand son plat arriva il s'empressa de commencer à manger, voulant rentrer au plus vite après. Le repas se passa dans le quasi-silence, Sehun ne répondant que par un hochement de tête ou pas du tout à ce que disait Jongin. Le brun se servit un nouveau verre de vin et le porta à ses lèvres, regardant le blond en face de lui.

« -Dis moi Sehun... Comment va ta sœur ? Ta charmante sœur, j'aimerais beaucoup la revoir. »

Sehun releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Jongin. Il fronça les sourcils, se leva et d'un geste souple monta sur la longue table. Il marcha le long du plateau en ébène et se planta devant Jongin. D'un coup de pied il envoya balader son verre de vin avant que le brun ne puisse le reprendre. Le verre à pied alla s'éclater en morceaux contre le mur le plus proche, le tachant de rouge. Sehun se baissa pour être au même niveau que Jongin.

« -Ne parle pas de ma sœur avec ce sourire Kim Jongin. Ne parle pas de ma sœur tout court. Tu n'en as pas eu assez avec ma cousine ? »

Le brun émit un petit rire agrémenté d'un sourire en coin avant de redevenir sérieux. Il attrapa la cravate de Sehun pour le tirer un peu plus vers lui et murmurer tout près de son visage.

« -Non en fait je n'en ai pas eu assez. Il y a un autre Oh que je veux. »

Il tira un peu plus sur la cravate, faisant tomber Sehun de la table. Il s'écrasa douloureusement sur le sol en carrelage. Jongin se leva et s'accroupit près du grand blond qui grimaçait quelque peu.

« -Et je l'ai justement sous la main. », sourit-il.

Sehun se redressa et approcha son visage de celui du brun. Il ne laissa que quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres avant de murmurer.

« -Dans tes rêves Jongin. »

Il le poussa, Jongin tombant à son tour assis sur le sol. Sehun se releva en se tenant le dos, il remit sa veste et sa cravate correctement. Il se dirigea vers sa place mais Jongin, qui s'était relevé le tira par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur, se collant à lui.

« -Pourtant je suis sûr que tu en as envie... C'est pour ça que tu as si mal réagis pour ta cousine et moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Sehun serra la mâchoire avant d'envoyer son poing dans le ventre du grand brun, le faisant se plier dans une petite plainte de douleur.

« -Je pense qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi. »

Jongin se redressa et agrippa les cheveux blonds de Sehun d'une main, l'empêchant de bouger la tête. Il colla ses lèvres à celui du plus jeune, insistant contre sa bouche pulpeuse tentant d'en forcer la barrière. Il finit par mordre la lèvre inférieure de Sehun, le faisant gémir légèrement de douleur. Il en profita pour aller mêler sa langue à celle du grand blond ne lui laissant pas le loisir de gagner la bataille, prenant le dessus facilement. Sehun remonta son genoux et donna un léger coup dans l'entre jambe de Jongin le faisant se reculer légèrement et lâcher ses cheveux dans un grognement.

« -Psychopathe. »

Le grand brun s'appuya contre la table, grimaçant légèrement. Heureusement Sehun n'avait pas mis beaucoup de force dans le coup qu'il lui avait asséné. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de revenir vers lui. Le grand blond le regarda, sceptique, mais il ne bougea pas curieux de voir ce que l'autre allait faire. Jongin attrapa le menton du blond et planta son regard dans le sien.

« -Tu aimes quand c'est violent Sehun ? Parfait. »

D'un geste assuré et vif il attrapa la virilité de Sehun à travers son pantalon, celui-ci laissa échappa un léger grognement. De nouveau il lia leurs lèvres et de nouveau le grand blond résista. Mais Jongin fit pression sur son entre-jambe le faisant ouvrir la bouche et gémir au contact de cette main sur son corps en ébullition. Jongin se recula, un rictus aux lèvres.

« -Ça t'excite vraiment ? J'ai bien l'impression que ton corps a envie de moi. »

Pour appuyer ses dires il fit de nouveau pression sur la timide bosse visible sous le pantalon de costume du grand blond. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre.

« -Jamais de la vie. »

Mais malgré ce qu'il venait de dire il posa sa main sur celle de Jongin pour la faire entrer plus en contact avec son anatomie encore cachée sous ses vêtements. Un petit soupir lui échappa.

« -Jamais de la vie n'est-ce pas ?

-La ferme Jongin. »

Il lâcha la main du grand brun, attrapa sa chemise à la place et d'un geste sec il en défit les boutons, en arrachant deux dans son élan.

« -Et bien, tant d'ardeur, tu surpasses ta jeune cousine ! »

Sehun le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui donner un coup dans le ventre. Une fois de plus Jongin recula en grognant. Mais bientôt un petit rire remplaça sa plainte. Il se releva et d'un geste vif il agrippa les cheveux de Sehun le rapprochant de lui. De sa main gauche il envoya balader les restes de son repas au sol et avant que le grand blond ne comprenne vraiment ce que Jongin faisait il se retrouva plaqué à la table, la joue collée au bois froid, plié et incapable de bouger.. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur, son torse ayant rencontrer le meuble un peu trop violemment.

« -Tu es bien trop susceptible, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

-Et bien elle était de mauvais goût. Tu n'es qu'un porc ! »

Jongin passa sa main au devant du corps du plus jeune et d'un geste expert il défit les boutons du pantalon noir de celui-ci avant d'y plonger la main. Il releva un sourcil.

« -Je suis peut-être un porc mais toi tu es un sale aguicheur.. Rien sous ton pantalon hein ? Comme si tu prévoyais ce qui allait se passer. », ricana-t-il.

Sehun grimaça et serra les cuisses pour tenter de repousser la main baladeuse de Jongin. Mais bientôt la sensation de la peau froide du brun sur la sienne si brûlante eut raison de lui et il laissa échapper un faible soupir de contentement. A ce moment il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tourna la tête pour découvrir le regard choqué de la jeune serveuse occidentale. Jongin grogna avant de dire un peu sèchement à la jeune femme de partir. Elle sursauta et s'empressa de refermer la porte. Sehun tenta de se redresser mais Jongin l'en empêcha.

« -A cause de toi elle m'a vu dans une position plus que dégradante ! »

Le grand brun se pencha, collant son torse au dos du plus jeune et vint lui mordiller l'oreille.

« -Je vais faire quelque chose de bien plus dégradant dans peu de temps. »

Il retira sa main du pantalon du blond pour pouvoir le baisser, le laissant glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles.

« -Si tu dis encore quelque chose dans ce genre je te jure que je te tue Jongin. »

Sehun entendit la fermeture du pantalon du brun se baisser et bientôt le bruit de vêtements froissés vint chatouiller ses tympans.

« -J'aime te voir dans cette position Sehun. Te savoir soumis est jouissif.

-Je vais te péter la gueule Kim ! Je te jure que je vais te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un cri qui ne voulait pas sortir. Jongin venait de le pénétrer sans prévenir et sans préparation. L'eau monta à ses yeux alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le bois de la table. Son corps se tendit entièrement, les jambes tremblantes à cause de la douleur. Enfin une plainte quitta ses lèvres, sa voix était faible et chevrotante. Jongin vint de nouveau poser son torse contre le dos de Sehun.

« -Désolé mais tu m'as énervé à parler comme ça. »

Le grand blond tenta de se reprendre et de faire abstraction de l'affreuse douleur qu'il ressentait dans le bas de son dos.

« -Espèce de malade.. J'ai mal.

-J'imagine. Mais heureusement je constate que je ne suis pas le premier à passer par là. »

Sehun se mordit la lèvre, bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Il allait vraiment tuer cet espèce d'arrogant provocateur.

« -Abruti. »

Les mains de Jongin passèrent sous sa veste et sa chemise pour venir caresser son ventre plat qui était encore contracté par la douleur.

« -Désolé Sehun. »

Le grand blond ferma les yeux, étonné d'entendre une pointe de sincérité dans l'excuse de Jongin. Il souffla pour se détendre un peu. La main droit du grand brun descendit jusqu'à son membre tendu dans le but de lui faire oublier quelque peu sa douloureuse présence en lui. Il sentit ses lèvres effleurer la peau de sa nuque partiellement découverte, s'arrêtant à la limite du col de sa chemise.

« -Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Jongin se redressa quelque peu.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne me ressemble pas ?

-D'être doux. »

Sehun ne vit pas le petit sourire en coin de Jongin alors qu'il répondait.

« -Très bien... »

Le grand brun se retira de moitié de Sehun avant de revenir dans un mouvement de hanche fluide. Le plus jeune serra les dents, la douleur étant toujours assez vive.

« -Au fond tu aimes vraiment quand c'est violent hein ? »

Sehun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Jongin réitérait le même mouvement. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses va et vient se fasse régulier. Le blond s'accrocha aux bords de la table, soufflant un peu plus fort. La douleur était bien présente mais la plaisante friction de la peau de Jongin en lui se mêlait délicieusement bien avec celle-ci. Son corps se contractait à intervalles réguliers, rencontrant les mouvements de hanches du brun. Celui ci avait une main toujours sur son ventre tandis que l'autre avait délaissé la virilité du plus jeune pour venir s'accrocher à sa hanche pour le maintenir. Les coups de reins s'intensifièrent bientôt prenant plus de vitesse et d'ardeur. Les soupirs de Sehun se transformèrent en gémissements rauques, presque sourds.

« -Jongin... J'ai mal.. »

Son corps glissait à chaque fois contre le bois et son ventre tapait dans le bord de la table le faisant souffrir. Le grand brun se retira et rapidement aida Sehun à se redresser et s'asseoir sur le meuble. Du bout de ses pieds le blond se déchaussa et Jongin en profita pour lui ôter totalement son pantalon. Il releva ensuite les cuisses blanches du plus jeune qui vinrent se coller contre ses hanches et rapprocha leurs bassins. Il regarda Sehun un moment dans les yeux avant de le pénétrer de nouveau se délectant de l'expression de son amant. Les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte sur des soupirs délectable, des mèches blondes collées au front, les veines de son cou légèrement apparentes. Il donna le même rythme que précédemment à ses hanches et d'un main il vint défaire le nœud papillon de Sehun ainsi que les premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de plonger sur cette peau tentante. Ses lèvres goûtèrent l'épiderme à l'apparence laiteuse, grisées par les réactions de celle-ci sous leur passage. La température avait considérablement augmenté, faisant briller les morceaux de peau visibles des deux hommes. Sehun passa ses bras autour du cou de Jongin, cherchant un support, quelque chose pour ne pas perdre pieds alors que le brun venait de toucher cette chose en lui qui le faisait crier de plaisir. Ses dents agressèrent sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas être trop bruyant.

« -Plus.. »

A ce simple mot, Jongin mit encore plus de puissance dans ses mouvements, envoûté par la sensation de Sehun autour de lui. Il n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, ses mouvements étaient bien trop violents et trop désordonnés. Il perdait peu à peu la notion de ce qui l'entourait. Son corps bouillonnait et se tendait régulièrement. Il colla Sehun un peu plus à lui, soutenant ses cuisses contre ses propres flancs. Après encore quelques mouvements Jongin se libéra dans un gémissement entre les cuisses tremblantes du blond. A cette sensation, Sehun ferma les yeux, serrant un peu plus le cou du brun, et se libéra dans un soupir qui glaça le sang au plus vieux.

« -Yifan.. »

Sehun ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Jongin se retira précipitamment de lui et le lâcha. Encore chancelant, Sehun perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol.

« -Yifan ? »

Sehun releva la tête vers Jongin, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Le brun serra la mâchoire, le regard noir. D'un geste rapide il remonta son pantalon.

« -Alors tout ce temps tu avais jute envie de te faire baiser par ce connard ?

-Jongin attend..

-Ta gueule Sehun. Tais-toi avant que je te foute mon poing dans la gueule. »

Il referma les boutons encore intacte de sa chemise et attrapa sa veste. Il en sortit son porte-feuille et jeta des billets à la figure de Sehun qui était toujours à genoux au sol.

« -Dis leur de garder la monnaie. Et tu te démerdes pour rentrer. »

Il quitta le blond, la colère le faisant bouillir de l'intérieur. Yifan. Il avait osé soupirer le nom de Yifan alors que c'était lui qui lui avait donné du plaisir. Yifan était le demi-frère de Jongin. Le bâtard que son père avait ramené après un long voyage en Chine. Il monta dans sa voiture et roula à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin chez lui. Il laissa sa voiture au milieu de la cour et passa devant le majordome qui venait de lui ouvrir la lourde porte en fer. Il ne lui accorda pas un mot, pas un regard, montant directement les escaliers. Il entra en trombe dans une chambre et s'approcha d'un jeune homme extrêmement grand et élancé. Il avait les cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière et un regard noir, froid. Jongin s'approcha précipitamment de lui et sans crier garde il lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. L'autre ne bougea pas, sous le choc. Il savait que Jongin le détestait mais de là à venir le frapper sans raison il ne comprenait pas. Le brun claqua la porte derrière lui et rejoignit sa propre chambre. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Sehun. Quand celui-ci décrocha, il ne dit rien, attendant que le brun parle.

« -Je te ferais crier mon nom Sehun. »


End file.
